Devil's Angel
by WandsAtTheReady
Summary: Draco Malfoy's last year at school was to go as planned. Do his duties as Head Boy, become of age, and once he got out of school to inherit the Malfoy fortune. But could one person change the his plans, and the others of everyone in the wizarding world?


"What do _you _want?"

"What do you _want_?"

"_What_ do you want?"

"What… ugh!"

Somehow, the words had no meaning anymore. They sounded so _nice_. Draco Malfoy, of the Malfoy Manor, was sitting on the edge of his king sized bed as he said these words.

"What you want, yo'?"

Definitely not. Draco sighed and stood, his bare feet hitting the cold tile floor. What would he do now, if he couldn't even be rude? He decided, finally, that he could not do anything. It was the only thing he had ever been really good at.

Draco slid into his slippers and shuffled to the large maple door, opening it with a click. It was around midnight, yet the young blonde boy could not sleep. He stepped out into the dark hallway, where he could hear his house elf scurrying around the rooms, cleaning everything in sight. Draco walked the other way, feeling his way around so not to hit anything. Say, the wall.

"Master Draco! May I be of service to you?" came a squeaky voice from somewhere to Draco's right.

"No, now get back to work.

"Are you positive, Master? I could get -"

"I've got some socks in my room, if you want," Draco drawled, smiling at his own cleverness. He heard the small house elf squeal and once again start dusting.

The thing was, Draco was in his last year at Hogwarts and he still wasn't sure he wanted to do after he graduated. He could, of course, stay home and inherit the family fortune. That would take little work. Yet something nagged at Draco in the back of his mind, as though he could amount to more.

"_The train will be leaving in five minute's time."_

Draco sat on the Hogwarts Express in his own compartment, alone. Of course, Crabbe and Goyle were present, but that hardly counted.

"Draco! Are you going to eat that?"

"No, no, you can have it…" the Slytherin said half-heartedly. Secretly he wondered why he had never made any different friends. They would have been more interesting no doubt.

"Err, hello, may I sit down?" The soft voice came from the doorway of the compartment. Draco looked up and saw… who _did _he see? It was a girl, no doubt, the long, dark, wavy hair gave that away. But it sure wasn't anyone who attended Hogwarts. Finally, after surveying the girl for a few seconds, Draco answered.

"You may," he said, his voice suddenly deep and suave. Draco grinned slightly at the girl and waved a hand at the seat next to him, as though inviting her in.

"Thanks," the girl said again. Looking closer, he saw that she was probably shorter than him, and looked out of breath. "I couldn't find any other place. This train is so crowded!"

"Yes, _some_ people crowd it," Draco responded, Hermione Granger's head popping into his thoughts. The girl looked undisturbed by his response and started to try to lift her trunk onto the shelf at the top of the compartment. "Here, let me help you with that," Draco offered, standing and taking a few steps towards the girl. He put his hand on the handle and lifted, finding it surprisingly easy to pull.

"Oh, thank you," the brunette said, regaining her breath. She sat down and brushed her hair from her face. In doing so, he noticed her eyes were two different colors. One was a dark ocean blue, while the other was metallic silver.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, besides Goyle's grunts, until Draco thought of something to ask, thinking. "So, I've never seen you around before. Are you new here?"

"Yes! I mean, yes. I just moved here from… err… Chile. It's great, isn't it? It is. I love it here. It's grand, great, fantastic! Absolutely spiffing! I mean, the weather is much drearier, but I must say that I find it…"

Draco could not stand the babble. He took his chance to speak once the girl took a breath, her eyes looking wild. "Yes, it is. I'm Draco Malfoy by the way."

The girl looked relieved at having something else to talk about. "Oh! I'm sorry, I never properly introduced myself. I'm Selene Lestra-Levonne. I'm Selene Levonne." The girl called Selene smiled, showing white, perfectly straight teeth.

"Nice to meet you, Selene. Do you have any idea which house you'll be in?" Draco was going to shake her hand, but thought better of it. He still didn't know this girl very much, although she seemed harmless enough.

"Oh! Yes, well, I was hoping to be in Raverindor." Selene smiled, obviously proud of herself for knowing absolutely nothing.

It was all Draco could do to not laugh. "Raverindor is, unfortunately, non-existent." Selene's face dropped slightly, but she shrugged anyway.

"Ah well, I'm new. How's that for an excuse?" she questioned, raising a dark eyebrow.

"It's very good. You can tell that to the professors. 'Where I came from we didn't have homework.'" Draco laughed, a deep happy sound. He realized at once that it had been years since he had laughed at something he actually found funny. This, of course, was a sad attempt at a joke, but it worked.

Selene smiled, showing the same white teeth. "So what houses are there?" she asked, leaning back and looking more comfortable, finally deciding this boy was not going to jinx her.

"Well, there's Slytherin, of course. That's the house I belong to," Draco started, pointing a pale finger at the design stitched on his robes. "It's the best by far. Then there's Gryffindor, a big bunch of prats if I've ever seen one. There's also Ravenclaw, that's not too horrible, although they're all hung up on studying." Selene smiled and laughed as Draco explained to her the houses, wondering which one she would be placed in. "The last house is Hufflepuff. That's where all the people with no real talent belong."

Selene looked crestfallen at Draco's last sentence. What if she was in Hufflepuff? Would people think less of her? Draco noticed the look of concern on her face and asked, unaware that it may be rude, "What?"

"Oh, well, I was just thinking. What if I'm placed in Hufflepuff? Or Gryffindor?" Selene looked worried for a second, then glanced up at Draco with her odd-colored eyeballs.

"I doubt it. You don't _seem_ like a prat at least. And as for Hufflepuff? No way. Only the real dummies go there. There's this one kid, didn't even understand he was a wizard…" Draco laughed, remembering the small stuttering boy. But Selene looked sad.

"I hope you're right," she said, gazing over at Crabbe, who was scarfing down chocolate frogs by the dozen. Draco looked out of the train window and his eyes widened. He hadn't realized it was already evening. Turning back to Selene, he grinned.

"Hey, look. We're about there, and it would probably be a good idea if we got our robes on, alright?" Draco glanced out the compartment door, seeing the Patil twins pass by, giggling as usual.

Selene smiled, nodded, and stood all at once. She stepped up on the seat and unlocked her trunk with a click, pulling it open. She slid out a black pair of robes and clutched them with her left hand as she re-locked the gold lock on the trunk. Stepping back down onto the train floor, she looked around.

"Nice meeting you, Draco. See you around?" Selene asked, grinning slightly.

"Sure." Draco smiled and shook her hand, feeling a tingling sensation throughout his fingers as she left him standing there, once again with only Crabbe and Goyle. This girl was mysterious, and he liked it.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Draco jumped up from his slight sleep, wiping the drool from his cheek. He looked over and saw Lavender Brown scowling at him from the Gryffindor table, looking disgusted. The blonde haired boy glanced up at the Head tables and saw that it was about mid-way through the sorting ceremony.

"Harold Huckner," he heard Professor McGonogall cry. Draco glanced up towards the students. They were all so short, except for one…

He grinned, recognizing Selene among the younger students. Draco caught her eye and gave a single wave of his hand. She grinned, looking quite nervous, and waved back. Some of the students turned their heads to see who the girl was waving at. Obviously, he was not the only one staring at her.

"Lestrange, Selene," McGonogall called from his right, and the large hall was quieter than it had been before.

Lestrange? I thought she said Levonne. No, I'm sure she said Levonne. Why did she lie to me? Where've I heard that name before...?

"Draco!" Pansy Parkinson shrieked from across the table, grabbing his arm fiercely. "Draco! What are you doing?"

"Huh?" Draco asked, coming out of his trance.

"You looked as though your brain was caving in! Are you alright?"

"Yeah, thanks Pansy." Draco rolled his eyes and glanced back up at the front of the hall. Selene was now sitting down on the stool, the Sorting Hat about to be place on her head. If she had looked nervous before, it was nothing to now. The stool was practically shaking, and Draco could almost hear Selene's teeth chattering from where he was sitting with his fellow Slytherins.

After five minutes' time of waiting for the Sorting Hat to make its decision, Draco started falling into his light sleep again. He gazed up at Selene and she was blurry through his eyesight, but he could tell she was bright red. Unexpectedly, the voice came.

"SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherins hooted and cheered as Selene took off the hat and set in on the stool, taking the steps towards their table. Through it all, Draco could see Ron Weasley looking thoroughly disgruntled.

Selene walked up to Draco and he slid over, grinning up at her. She sat down beside him, beaming.

"I can't believe I got into Slytherin! I was so worried. The hat took so long to sort me… oh I was so worried it would put me in Hufflepuff!" Selene let out a long breathe and the redness in her face slowly turned to pink, her mismatched eyes darting all around the hall.

"Good thing too," Draco said aloud. "Would have been a waste. Being a Lestrange and all." The boy had finally figured out where he had heard the name, and ever since been wondering why she had lied to him. Had she been ashamed of her family? If so, didn't she know about the Malfoys?

"Yeah, well, sorry about that," Selene said, avoiding Draco's accusing looks. "I didn't know if you'd heard of me not or what."

"Of course I've heard of you. My father is a Death Eater as well." Draco grinned, proud of this fact. He never usually gave out this information, but he decided it was safe with Selene.

She gasped, her eyes widening. "Really?" Draco obviously thought she was impressed.

"Yes, one of the best. I'm following in his footsteps of course." Draco leaned his elbow on the table, nodding his head at the girl. Unfortunately, this didn't have the impact he had hoped.

Selene laughed a high cackling noise as Draco told her this. She looked mad. Her eyes were bulging and her chin was high in the air.

"Err - are you alright?" Draco questioned the new Slytherin girl, looking curiously at her.

"Alright? Yes, I'm brilliant!" Selene said madly, her eyes going slightly back into their sockets. She grinned and sighed, back to normal, as though nothing unusual had happened.

"Well you - okay," Draco said uncertainly. What had that been all about? This girl got stranger by the moment. Suddenly, he felt tapping on his back. Turning around he saw that Pansy was standing behind him, obviously sulking.

"Draco," she whined, putting her hands on her hips. Pansy wasn't looking at Draco, but at the girl sitting next to him. "Why don't you introduce me to your… friend?"

Draco scowled and turned back to Selene. "Selene, this is Pansy. Pansy, this is Selene." He left it short, turning his back towards Pansy. But she wasn't giving up without a fight.

"Oh, it's so nice to meet you!" she shrieked, grabbing Selene's shoulder. A chunk of her dark brown hair got caught on Pansy's bracelet and it broke, sending the beads flying down to the floor. "Nice one," Pansy said icily, staring daggers at the girl.

"Wasn't my fault. I didn't ask you to touch me," Selene retorted just as icily. "In fact, I wish you hadn't. Nice meeting you too, though" She smiled a friendly smiled. Draco wondered how she could smile at someone who was being so rude to her.

"Leave, Pansy." The girl looked stricken. Huffing, she stalked off. "Sorry about that," Draco told Selene, leaning on the table that was now filled with food.

"Oh, it's fine. I used to get people like that all the time where I lived. They'd think I was odd because of my eyes. Not like I can change it, I mean. It's just -" Selene stopped in mid-sentence. Her eyes darted behind and around them, checking to see if anyone had been watching.

"Just what?" Draco prodded, hoping to get an answer. Truth be told, he was curious what her silver and blue eyes were about.

"It's just how I am," Selene told him, smiling slightly.

"Yeah, I suppose." For some reason, Draco couldn't help thinking that that wasn't what Selene was going to say.


End file.
